marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaterasu
"Ammy! Chill out! Don't you know it's bad to bite people who are down on their luck?" —'Issun to Amaterasu in the win quote' Amaterasu (天照), nicknamed Ammy by Issun, is the main protagonist of Okami. She is also known by villagers in her past life as Shiranui. Amaterasu is the Ōkami, the Sun God to all of Nippon, and the "origin of all that is good and mother to us all". Amaterasu doesn't talk, but she barks every time she attacks in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Backstory Amaterasu originally existed in the Celestial Plain, ruling over the Celestials and the mortal world as a protector deity. Alongside Waka, she battled Orochi, the eight-headed serpent who attacked and wreaked havoc upon the Celestial Plain. Waka told Amaterasu that Orochi could only be defeated by the Chosen One, a human named Nagi. Hearing this, she dragged Orochi down to the human world to wait for Nagi's birth. Meanwhile, Waka and the remaining Celestials fled into the Ark of Yamato, where all except Waka perished to an ambush of demons led by Yami, the ruler of darkness. With each passing year, Orochi dined on another maiden from Kamiki Village on the annual festival. Before every festival, Amaterasu appeared around the village in the form of a white wolf. The villagers assumed her to be Orochi's familiar, naming her Shiranui. Eventually, Nagi fought Orochi, and through his combined efforts with Shiranui, he was able to seal Orochi away. Shiranui, however, died from poisoned wounds inflicted during the battle. Taken back to the village, she was hailed as a hero, and a statue was built in her honor. However, after her death, her Celestial Brush powers had scattered, leaving her drastically weakened, with only her original ability, Sunrise. Furthermore, the peoples' faith in the gods had dwindled, leaving her even weaker. The main story of the game begins one hundred years after Shiranui's death. When Nagi's descendant, Susano, removes the sword Tsukuyomi that had sealed Orochi away, Orochi wastes no time in taking over Nippon once again. Sakuya, the wood sprite, revived Amaterasu within the statue of Shiranui, giving her the Reflector Divine Retribution. Together with Issun, a loudmouth Poncle found within Sakuya's robe, Amaterasu sets off to revive the Guardian Saplings scattered across Nippon and restore the lands to their original beauty and remove evil's hold. Throughout her journey, Amaterasu is reunited with many of her powers, and regains people's faith in the form of Praise. Eventually, Amaterasu, with the help of Susano, manages to destroy Orochi. She then continues her journey through Nippon, regaining more of her brush techniques, and further restoring people's faith and the lands. Finally, she finds herself in Kamui at the Ark of Yamato. Boarding it with Waka, she finds herself fighting previously defeated bosses, including Orochi. Then, she finally faces off against her archenemy, Yami. With the aid of all the people she met in the form of prayers, her power is fully restored and she is able to vanquish him. She and Waka then return to the Celestial Plain to restore it, and finally bring peace and harmony back to the world. Personality Amaterasu is in keeping with her wolf nature, gentle, loving and utterly loyal to her friends (as shown when she wept with great sorrow in her refusal to let Issun go when she boarded the ark even though she knew well he could not go with her) but is crushing and relentless towards those with evil in their hearts. She at times falls asleep when people have long talks with her and this may be interpreted as her being easily bored. Perhaps due to Issun's encouragement of "Leap before you think.", she may have become more brash when dealing with certain situations. In-Game Story Amaterasu's role in the game itself has yet to be revealed, but she is seen in the Episode 2 trailer aiding Captain America, Chun-Li, Trish and Tron Bonne against Doctor Doom's and Super Skrull's attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. She and Viewtiful Joe attack Super Skrull in mid-air by climbing up his flexible arms while Tron distracts him on the ground, but he turns invisible, causing them both to fall towards the Hudson River. Fortunately, they are both saved by the timely arrivals of Iron Man and Morrigan. Gameplay Amaterasu is a Rush Queen, capable of performing extremely fast combos of slashes, headbutts, and kicks (with her hind legs) to easily corner her opponent(s). She is able to use the divine Celestial Brush and its plethora of nature based powers during combat. She also has Divine Instruments at her disposal. Attacks *'Divine Instrument Switch' - She can switch between her level 1 divine instruments (the first of each type she receives in Okami), Divine Retribution Reflector, Tsumugari Glaive or Devout Beads Rosary. *'Vine Brush - '''She grabs a flower that appears, which allows her to move quickly to the other side. *'Pile Driver - She grabs her opponent, launches herself into the air and slams her opponent into the ground. Support Attacks *'Cold Star - '''She shoots a barrage of ice at her opponent using her Tundra Beads while the attack takes place. *'Power Slash - She executes a Power Slash directly above her head. *'Gale' - She creates a strong wind that blows the enemy back. Hyper Combos *'Okami Shuffle (Level 1) -' Casts Fireburst, Icestorm, and Thunderbolt to strike the opponent. *'Veil of Mist (Level 1) -' Opponent's moves slower. *'??? (Level 3) -' Unleashes a devastating combo with the Solar Flare, Tundra Beads, and the Thunder Edge. Theme Song [[Video:Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Amaterasu Theme|200px|thumb|'The Sun Rises' remix]] Amaterasu's theme song in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a dance-remix of The Sun Rises (by Rei Kondoh) from the original Okami. Trivia *Since Amaterasu can't speak (as she is a wolf), her poncle friend Issun will speak for her, giving her hints and mocking Ammy's opponents, as well as cheering her on. So far in Marvel vs Capcom 3, Amaterasu does not speak--but this may change later on as more information is revealed. For the time being, she howls to tag in her teammates. *Amaterasu was confirmed on July 21, 2010 alongside Thor. *Her Marvel counterpart appears to be Thor, as they were announced as playable characters at roughly the same time, rather fitting, considering the fact that they are both benevolent gods who wield elemental powers. *Aside from the octopuslike Shuma-Gorath, Amaterasu is the only other playable character that is non-humanoid (e.g. Celestial Wolf); the rest are humanoids capable of speech. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Issun (presumably) is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voices Viewtiful Joe. *Judging by her character, Amaterasu joins the Lawful Good axis, existing as a benevolent goddess. Gameplay Video thumb|left|400px|Amaterasu's gameplay thumb|left|400px|Amaterasu demostration by Capcom Unity's Seth Killian Gallery Amaterasu,_Ryu,_Chun_Li,_Serverbots_and_Issun-MvC3.PNG|Issun, Amaterasu's bug-sized friend, is the glowing green orb. 4819001689_e8b0e3d566_b.jpg 4819001745_5924929cdf_b.jpg MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 - Amaterasu vs.jpg Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment